Drama on the Sunshine Islands: Fate's Life
by AnimalTraderFate
Summary: This story follows the life of Vaughn and Chelsea's daughter Fate, and all the drama that comes with it. This story is in Fate's POV (This is my first story so sorry of its bad)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, I only own the characters Fate, James, Jessie, and Francis_

Drama on the Sunshine Islands: Fate's Life

Chapter 1

Hey the name is Fate, daughter of Chelsea and Vaughn. I have my mom's sapphire blue eyes and my dad's silver hair, I'm also alot like my dad personality wise so people often say that I'm cold or rude but what so I care? I'm an animal trader in training so I go to the mainland on Mondays and Tuesdays, I work on Mom's farm and Aunt Mirabelle's animal shop the rest of the time. Today was pretty normal like usual, I just finished helping Dad out at Mirabelle's place so I decided to go for a walk to Sprout Island.

"Hey Fate!" Someone called.

"Huh?" I turn around to see my friend Jessie running towards me.

"Fate! There you are!" Jessie said after she ran up to me as her long pink hair swayed in the wind.

"What do you need, Jessie?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hang out for a while." Jessie said.

"Fine, I'm just going to eat," I said. "Aren't you going out with Tyler later?"

"Oh! Thats right, I am! But it wouldn't hurt to go with you just to talk." Jessie said.

"Fine by me." I said walking to the Cafe and ordering some pizza.

"So whats going on with you and James?" Jessie said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her before taking a bite of my pizza.

"You know what I mean! Are you two an item yet?" Jessie asked smirking and batting her light blue eyes.

"We are just friends, Jessie. You know that." I said half glaring at her.

"Aww come on! You two had such big crushes on each other when we were kids." Jessie said giggling.

"That was years ago, we've all changed." I said finishing my pizza.

"Yeah sure, Fate." Jessie said smiling. "Just make sure to tell me first if you two start dating."

"Whatever, Jessie." I said standing up.

"Well I better go now. Oh before I forget to tell you, Francis was looking for you...again." Jessie said frowning.

"Thanks for the warning." I said as we both left the Cafe.

"You're welcome. Later Fate." Jessie runs off.

"So much for relaxing." I said sighing as I noticed Francis walking onto Sprout Island.

"There you are, Fate!" Francis said running over to me.

"What do you want, Francis?" I said.

"What do you think I want?" Francis said looking at me with his brown eyes while brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I want you to go out on a date with me."

"Like I've said a million times before...NO!" I said before I walk off.

"You will one of these days or you'll regret it!" Francis yelled at me.

"Fate!" I heard someone say.

"Yeah? Oh its you, James." I said after turning around and looking at my best friend.

"Are you okay? You look upset." James said lightly running his hand through his black hair looking.

"Lets go to the Animal Shop, I'll tell you there." I said looking into his ice blue eyes full of concern.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is my first ever attempt at writing a story so please no harsh or big criticism on this story atleast until I can feel confident enough to actually take it.**

**Also I should mention that James is the son of Will and Lily, Jessie is the daughter of Elliot and Julia, and Francis is the son of Pierre and Natalie.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harvest Moon, I only own Fate, Jessie, James and Francis_

Drama on the Sunshine Islands: Fate's Life

Chapter 2

Well James and I headed over to the Animal shop, I'd like to say that it was just me and him there but Aunt Mirabelle, Dad, Julia and Jessie were there. I guess there was no avoiding any of them finding out besides Jessie and James since they already knew, we all knew that Dad was going to be pretty mad when he found out about this. I explained to James and to pretty much everyone else what had happened with Francis, like I figured Dad got really upset about it and swore that he would have a word with his parents.

"I'm sick and tired of him treating you like that, Fate!" Dad said slamming his fists on the counter.

"Don't worry, Dad. I can handle it myself." I said trying to calm him down.

"I know you can, Fate but he won't stop until something is said to his parents." Dad said.

"I don't even think he'll listen to them anymore, Dad." I said sighing. "I don't even see why he has such an interest in me anyway."

"Because you are a beautiful, smart and caring woman." James said smiling.

"W-where did that come from, James?" I asked blushing.

"Well I speak the truth." James said smiling.

"Aww how cute!" Jessie said.

"Oh enough." I said still blushing.

"Fate I know you're not going to like this but I want someone to be with you when you travel around the islands like Jessie or James, someone that you can trust so Francis can't do anything." Dad said.

"But Dad!" I said.

"Please Fate, just until I can figure out what to do." Dad said.

"Alright, I will for you Dad." I said.

"Good girl, Fate." Dad said. "You can still go to the city since he can't follow you there."

"Thanks, Dad." I said smiling slightly.

"I could go with her, sir." James said.

"Why would you want to do that, James?" I asked surprised.

"I want to make sure you are safe while in the city because you never know what Francis will do." James said.

"Thats a good idea, James." Dad said.

"Well...if you really want to then I won't stop you." I said blushing slightly.

"Its settled then." James said smiling.

"So the three of us will leave tomorrow morning then," Dad said chuckling. "Make sure you have everything you need because we won't be back here until Wednesday."

"I will prepare my things tonight then." James said smiling.

"I wish I could go with you all but I'm not good with boats." Jessie said as she made a face.

"Your loss, Jessie." I said smiling slightly.

"Its getting pretty late, you all should head home." Mirabelle said.

"Alright, later Jessie." I said as I walked out of the shop with James and Dad.

"I will see you tomorrow, Fate." James said before waving and walking off. "Good bye."

"Later, James." I said giving a quick wave. "Lets go home, Dad."

"Alright, your mother should have dinner finished by now." Dad said.

"I hope she made porridge tonight." I said smiling.

"Me too." Dad said smiling.

"Welcome home you two." Mom said after we walked into the house.

"Thanks, Mom." I said walking over to the table.

"We are going to the city tomorrow like normal." Dad said.

"Alright." Mom said smiling.

"There is something we should tell you first, Chels." Dad said before telling Mom everything.

"Oh my! We really should have a word with them when you come back." Mom said looking at Dad.

"Yeah I think so too." Dad said.

"I can handle it, Mom and Dad." I said looking at them. "I don't want you two to get involved."

"Fate, you're our daughter so we are going to get involved." Dad said looking at me.

"Your father is right, Fate." Mom said. "You remember what he did to you and the others when you were kids, he can do alot worse now that he is older."

"I guess you're right," I said sighing. "Well I'm going to bed now. Night Mom and Dad."

"Night Fate." Dad and Mom said before I headed to my house.

**Well here is Chap 2, I'm still learning so be nice okay? Lest I cry. But advice is appreciated and I will try to follow it...no promises because I'm horrible at this**

**Chris Shino: Its not that I don't want criticism, its just that I have no confidence in myself or my writing so I feel like I've messed it up horribly compared to other people's fanfics**


End file.
